VENGANZA
by ImaginaryUniverse
Summary: La venganza es el único motivo de seguir viviendo. La única fuerza motriz de su cuerpo. El deseo de ver a todos sus enemigos…muertos. Lady Catelyn Stark/Lady Corazón de Piedra.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen al gran escritor de G.R.R. Martin. Yo solo cree las situaciones.

Lady Corazón de Piedra, así me llaman. Y si tal vez mi corazón este frio y duro sin una gota de sangre que corra caliente por mis venas. Mi cuerpo se mueve torpe siguiendo los mandatos de los músculos que antes sabían que hacer, pero que ahora con dolor ejecutan movimientos tan básicos como parpadear o respirar.

Mi cuerpo ya no es lo que era. Mi cabello ya no es el rojo intenso que solía ser. Ahora apenas si tengo una capa de quebradizos y blancos pelos repartidos en el cráneo. La putrefacción va haciendo mella de manera ralentizada dejando manchas verdes y marrones en la piel desgarrada y pálida como la muerte.

Estoy muerta, lo sé. El antiguo cuerpo hermoso y ágil se ha convertido en un objeto más, que arrastro sin compasión. El antiguo cuerpo que Ned amaba y tomaba en sus brazos en esas noches tan lejanas en Invernalia. El antiguo cuerpo que cobijo y dio a luz a cinco hijos con todo el cuidado y amor que una madre pueda sentir. Hay tantos bellos recuerdos bajo mi piel que a veces siento estar profanando un lugar sagrado al aferrarme aun a esta vida pasando de largo la muerte.

Sé cómo me miran todos en esta cueva. Me consideran un milagro y a la vez una maldición. Ahora soy su líder pero a veces creo que preferirían que pasara ya al otro mundo. Me tienen miedo pero también compasión. No quiero eso. Estoy aquí por algo. Tengo un propósito para rechazar las luces y la paz de la muerte. No puedo irme tranquilamente sin proteger a mi familia y los hijos que me quedan. Ya perdí a uno, a Robb mi hijo mayor, de la manera más horrible que alguien pueda imaginar. Ned me esperara. Él sabe que tengo hacer esto. Por mi honor de Tully y de Stark...por mi honor de madre.

No puedo dejar desprotegidos a mis hijos en un mundo cruel y despiadado, con los culpables de la muerte de sus padres y su hermano mayor libres y rodeándolos como buitres decididos a despedazarlos una vez aparezcan. No puedo dejar que les pase lo mismo que a nosotros. ¡No puedo!

Mis pobres hijos Bran y Rickon. En el limbo entre la vida y la muerte con mi alma asiéndose apenas al cuerpo que era arrojado en el Forca Verde, los sentí. Y lo supe de alguna forma. Como una bendición supe que mis niños no estaban muertos como pensaba y cómo piensan todos. Los vi en medio de la nieve y el frio, con diferentes objetivos, separados pero vivos, cada uno con sus amados y valientes lobos huargos Verano y Peludo, al lado. Si tuviera lágrimas en los ojos hubiera llorado de alegría.

Y Arya. Dios mío Arya estuvo tan cerca de nosotros en el momento de la masacre en los Gemelos. ¡Cómo pudo llegar tan lejos desde Desembarco del Rey! Gracias a Dios la muerte no la tomo a pesar de estar tan cerca. Pudo escapar en compañía de un alma buena pero atormentada, que no logre vislumbrar bien en medio de las borrosas visiones que tuve mientras mi cuerpo se deslizaba por las aguas del rio, donde también vi unos ojos amarillos siguiéndome desde las riberas.

Me arrepiento de haber desconfiado de los lobos que una vez llevaron a Invernalia un alegre Bran y Robb acompañados de Jon. Mi sangre Tully me llevo a recelar de unos animales tan salvajes e impredecibles como los lobos huargos. Pero con Robb y Viento Gris comprendí que ambos estaban destinados unos al otro por una relación más fuerte que solo el emblema de la casa Stark. Estaban destinados, por la sangre y la mente, a desarrollar juntos una estrecha comunión. Mis hijos eran lobos. Sus antepasados fueron de la sangre de los primeros hombres así que su relación con las cosas mágicas tenía sentido. Así fue como sentí a Arya misma en Nymeria cuando esta arrastro mi cuerpo a la orilla del rio, para que luego me encontraran la Hermandad.

Lamentablemente mi hija Sansa ya no tiene su protección y el aura mágica que tenía cuando Dama estaba viva. Mi pobre hija mayor, tan delicada y sumisa, situada en medio del peligro y entre toda esa bandada de buitres que yo busco exterminar. Casada con un hombre que incumplió su promesa de devolvérmela a mis brazos. Expuesta a sufrir y experimentar los más dolorosos tormentos por parte de esa gente malévola cuando les venga en gana. Si no le ha pasado nada todavía es porque ese hombrecillo tiene una poca de dignidad y el suficiente honor que a toda su despreciable familia le falta. Pero con eso no basta.

No podía morir. Mi mente se rehusó a morir y mi corazón latía silenciosamente en busca de venganza, cuando me encontró Beric Dondarrion y su tropa. Seguro se sorprendió mucho al comprender que mi feroz deseo de aferrarme a la vida lo había llamado a esa parte del bosque. Torpemente me recogieron y trataron de reparar mi cuerpo después de tres días de estar muerta en el rio.

Con la extraña llama de la vida insuflada en el envase que ahora solo es mi cuerpo, los más fuertes y terribles sentimientos acapararon mi corazón. Ya no podía vislumbrar a mis hijos pero quedaban esas imágenes de la muerte y la decisión irrefrenable de mí ser. Ahora ese órgano, antes caliente y ahora frio, late con la intensidad de piedras chocando contra corriente en los rápidos de un rio. Es lo único que escucho cuando trato de dormir. Y no lo logro. Ya jamás lograré dormir con esos sonidos recordándome porque estoy aquí y lo que debo hacer.

Hacerles pagar. Castigar a los que me hicieron esto. Lastimar a los que lastimaron a mi familia. Luchar por mis inocentes hijos sin madre. Ir tras los que hicieron que mi Ned, que solo buscaba justicia, y mi hijo Robb, que defendió el honor de su casa, murieran.

Matarlos. Matar a todos los involucrados en la destrucción de mi familia, por muy mínima que sea su relación con este hecho. En esto la hermandad es ideal para llevar a cabo mis planes ya que ellos mismos buscan hacer justicia para los inocentes, librándolos de la escoria Frey y Bolton.

Pero por encima de todo, está mi deseo inquebrantable, recorriéndome por las venas como sangre falsa que atraviesa la estructura mortuoria de mi cuerpo. Los ecos de la palabra resuenan en mis oídos con cada latido de este corazón de piedra: Venganza.

Me vengare de los principales causantes de mi desgracia; los que iniciaron todo una mañana helada del verano ya pasado, cuando arribaron a Invernalia en una monstruosa carroza de dos pisos tirada por cuarenta caballos de tiro, como si la muerte con su mano enorme estuviera dentro: los Lannister.

El deseo de sangre es innegable. Me mantiene en un estado de exaltación sin alivio mimetizado por mi estática y arrastrante forma de moverme. Nadie nota mi vehemente anhelo de que las personas que traen a la cueva a ser juzgados por mí, sean los Lannister. Algún día serán ellos y ese día mi corazón tendrá paz y dejara de jugar a mantenerme con vida. Ese día me reuniré con mis seres amados o los veré por última vez si es que no logro ir al cielo donde seguro están ellos ahora. Porque en el fondo una pequeña vocecilla de la Cat que era antes me dice que lo que estoy haciendo no tiene vuelta atrás. No me censura. Solo me dice que no hay retorno.

Tantos hombres que he condenado a morir. No los conocía y no me importa cuando los veo con sus rostros ahogados y contorsionados mientras la cuerda tira de sus cuellos, elevándose en lo alto de un árbol. Despiadada. He oído que así califican mis acciones. Y puede que tengan razón. No siento nada al mandarlos a morir. No siento nada. Porque yo misma estoy más muerta de lo que ellos estarán.

Dejo la cueva y salgo en la noche silenciosa con mis pasos aún más silenciosos. La luna está en lo alto iluminando todo el bosque a mis pies. A lo lejos escucho los aullidos de los lobos. Nymeria debe estar entre ellos comandando esa magnífica manada que ha formado. Su nueva familia. Como me gustaría a mí poder saber dónde se encuentran ahora mis cachorros. Nunca más he vuelto a verlos aparte de esa vez en esa única visión. Pero sé que están vivos, lo sé. Sino no tendría por quien vengarme.

El viento sopla helado. Roza la gran desgarradura que hay en mi cuello. Mi mano toca la fría y horrenda abertura que dejaron al momento de quitarme la vida, uno de los hombres de los Frey. El recuerdo es vivido y late cada vez que rememoro el momento en que traicionaron y le quitaron la vida a mi hijo.

La cicatriz arde y punza mi garganta, por dentro. Se siente como las antiguas ganas de llorar que tenía cuando aún era cálida y suave. Sin embargo es imposible. Las lágrimas son algo vedado para mí…pero…

…tal vez no he perdido del todo mi humanidad. En momentos como este, recuerdo a Robb.

La última mirada que me dio se transforma en la mirada del niño que ame y vi crecer después de llevarlo en mis entrañas por nueve meses. La Cat de mi interior siente algo vehemente ante este recuerdo. ¡Mi precioso niño, mi vida!...que murió ante mis ojos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada…

El aullido del lobo vuelve a sonar en un tono lúgubre, devolviéndome a la realidad de mi existencia.

Me recompongo. En unas horas saldrá el sol y un nuevo día llegara. Un nuevo día de soledad y de esta vida robada. Pero eso significa también un nuevo día de posibilidades de tener a mis enemigos ante mí. Ya sean Frey, Bolton, Lannister u otros hombres al servicio de estos, no importa. Todos morirán. Mi vida no descansara hasta que encuentre mi venganza y se haga justicia para mi esposo e hijos. _Eddard, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran y Rickon_.

Es lo único que me motiva. La fuerza motriz de mi cuerpo. Lo demás es…pasado.

_Hola, gracias por pasarse a leer. Es una historia cortita pero triste acerca de uno de los personajes más sufridos de la saga. Es mi punto de vista de cómo la buena Lady Catelyn Stark se transforma en la fría y despiadada Lady Corazón de Piedra. Tiene sus motivos tras esa crueldad y frialdad con que actúa. Ha perdido demasiado. _

_Espero sus reviews…no sean malitos…_


End file.
